thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Eastern Republic
|- | colspan="2" style="padding: 0.6em 0em; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;"| |- | width="50%"|'Capital' | width="50%"|Verkhneudinsk, Far Eastern Republic (First until October 1920) Chita, Far Eastern Republic |- | width="50%"|'Largest city' | width="50%"|Vladivostok, Far Eastern Republic |- |'Language(s)' |Russian |- class="mergedtoprow" |'Government' |Republic |- class="mergedrow" | colspan="2"|'President' |- class="mergedrow" | - 6 April 1920 - December 1921 |Alexander Krasnoshchyokov |- class="mergedrow" | - December 1921 - 15 November 1922 |Nikolay Matveyev |- class="mergedrow" | colspan="2"|'Prime Minister' |- class="mergedrow" | - 6 April 1920 - November 1920 |Alexander Krasnoshchyokov |- class="mergedrow" | - November 1920 - April 1921 |Boris Shumyatsky |- class="mergedrow" | - 8 May 1921 - December 1921 |Pyotr Nikiforov |- class="mergedrow" | - December 1921 - 14 November 1922 |Nikolay Matveyev |- class="mergedbottomrow" | - 14 November 1922 - 15 November 1922 |Pyotr Kobozev |- class="mergedtoprow" |'History' | |- class="mergedrow" | - Established |1920 |- class="mergedbottomrow" | - Disestablished |1922 |- | - Re-established |1991 |- | style="text-align: right;"| |'Area' |- | -1920 |1900,000 km2 (730,000 sq mi) |- | -2050 |5357,100 km2 (2064,793.8 sq mi) |- | -Water (%) |Unknown |- | |'Population' |- | -1920 estimate |3500,000 |- | -2051 estimate |290,000,000 |- | -Density | |} The Far Eastern Republic (FER) (Russian: Дальневосто́чная Респу́блика, ДВР; romanised: Dalnevostochnaya Respublika, DVR), sometimes called the Chita Republic, is a nominally independent state that first existed from April 1920 to November 1922 in the easternmost part of the Soviet Far East. Although nominally independent, it was largely controlled by the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic and its main purpose was to be a buffer state between the RSFSR and the territories occupied by Empire of Japan during the Russian Civil War. Its first president was Alexander Krasnoshchyokov. When the new Russian Federation declared it's independence from the superpower Soviet Union in 1991, Far Eastern Republic were once again formed and declared in its turn it's independence from the Soviet Union. It is a socialist state with a market-oriented socialist economy, and has close relations with Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, Russia, People's Republic of China and the United States. The Far Eastern Republic has eight territories; Far Eastern Zabaykalsky Krai, Far Eastern Amur Oblast, Far Eastern Jewish Autonomous Oblast, Far Eastern Khabarovsk Krai, Far Eastern Kamchatha Krai, Far Eastern Magadan Oblast, Far Eastern Chukotka Autonomous Okrug, and Far Eastern Primorsky Krai (the former Transbaikal and Amur oblast and Primorsky krai). Initially, its capital was first Verkhneudinsk, Far Eastern Republic, but from October 1920 it was moved to Chita, Far Eastern Republic. Today, both serves as the country's two capital cities. But the largest city in the Far Eastern Republic is Vladivostok, Far Eastern Republic, that serves as the main naval base for it's navy, People's Navy of the Far Eastern Republic. Far Eastern Republic is with 5357,100 km2 (2064,793.8 sq mi) one of the largest countries in Northern Asia and the Far East. After the fall of Vladivostok, Far Eastern Republic on 25 October 1922, the civil war was officially declared over. Three weeks later, on 15 November 1922, the Far Eastern Republic was merged with the RSFSR, and would not be re-established until 1991. After it declared its independence from the USSR, the government of the Far Eastern Republic reformed the country, and new industries were built. Vladivostok, the largest port city in the Far Eastern Republic, became one of the fastest growing cities at the Eastern Hemisphere. Vladivostok is now the largest city in the country, and the financial centre of the Far Eastern Republic. The military of the Far Eastern Republic, Far Eastern Republic Armed Forces has three branches; People's Army of the Far Eastern Republic, People's Air Force of the Far Eastern Republic, and People's Navy of the Far Eastern Republic. History Establishment The Far Eastern Republic was established in the aftermath of the Russian Civil War. During the civil war the towns and cities of the Russian Far East were generally controlled by local authorities which cooperated to a greater or less extent with the White Army Siberian government of Alexander Kolchak or the succeeding invading forces of the Japanese Army. When the Japanese evacuated the Trans-Baikal and Amur oblasts in the spring of 1920, a political vacuum resulted. A new central authority was established at Chita to govern the "Far Eastern Republic" remaining in the Japanese wake. Initially, the Far Eastern Republic comprised only the area around Verkhne-Udinsk, but during the Summer of 1920, the Soviet government of the Amur territory agreed to join. The Far Eastern Republic was created two months after Kolchak's death with the tacit support of the government of Soviet Russia, which saw it as a temporary buffer state between the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic and the territories occupied by the Empire of Japan. Many members of the Russian Communist Party had disagreed with the decision to allow a new government in the region, believing that their approximately 4,000 members were capable of seizing power in their own right. However, Vladimir Lenin and other party leaders in Moscow felt that such an action might be regarded as a provocation by the approximately 70,000 Japanese and 12,000 American troops which might spur a further attack that the Soviet Republic could ill afford. On 1 April 1920, American forces headed by General William S. Graves departed Siberia, leaving the Japanese the sole occupying power in the region with whom the Bolsheviks were forced to deal, This detail did not change the basic equation for the Bolshevik government in Moscow, however, which continued to see the establishment of a Far Eastern Republic as a sort of Treaty of Brest-Litovsk in the east, providing the regime with a necessary breathing space that would allow it to recover economically and militarily. On 6 April 1920, a hastily-convened Constituent Assembly gathered at Verkhneudinsk and proclaimed the establishment of the Far Eastern Republic. Promises were made that the republic's new constitution would guarantee free elections under the principles of universal, direct, and equal suffrage and that foreign investment in the country would be encouraged. The Far Eastern Republic, controlled by moderate socialists, was only grudgingly recognized by the various cities of the region towards the end of 1920. Violence, atrocities, and reprisals continued to erupt periodically for the next 18 months. Japan agreed to recognize the new buffer state in a truce with the Red Army signed 15 July 1920, effectively abandoning Ataman Grigory Semenov and his Cossacks. By October Semenov had been expelled from his base of operations in Chita. With Semenov out of the picture, the capital of the Far Eastern Republic moved to that city. On 11 November 1920 a provisional national assembly for the Far East met in Vladivostok. The gathering recognized the government at Chita and set 9 January 1921 as the date for new elections for the Constituent Assembly of the Far Eastern Republic. A new constitution closely resembling the United States Constitution was written and approved on 27 April 1921. The 1921 coup The fledgling democratic republic was rejected by right-wing forces, however. On 26 May 1921 a White Army coup took place in Vladivostok, backed by Japanese occupying forces. A cordon sanitaire of Japanese troops protected the insurgents, who sought to establish a new regime known as the Provisional Government of the Priamur. Shortly after the coup, Ataman Semenov arrived in Vladivostok and attempted to proclaim himself commander-in-chief — an effort which failed, since he had at long last been forsaken by his Japanese benefactors. The new Provisional Government of Priamur attempted with little success to rally the various anti-Bolshevik forces to its banner. Its leaders, two Vladivostok businessmen, the brothers S.D. and N.D. Merkulov, were left isolated by the 24 June 1922 announcement by the Japanese Army that it would remove all of its troops from Siberia by the end of October, however. The brothers were themselves deposed by a July Zemsky sobor which named a former officer of the Czech Legion, M.K. Dieterichs, as military dictator.[7] With the Japanese exiting the country throughout the summer of 1922, panic swept the White Russian community. As the Red Army, thinly disguised as the army of the Far Eastern Republic, approached thousands of Russians fled abroad to escape the new regime. The army of the Far Eastern Republic retook Vladivostok on 25 October 1922, effectively bringing the Russian Civil War to a close. With the civil war finally over, on 15 November 1922 the Far Eastern Republic was absorbed by Soviet Russia. The government of the Far Eastern Republic dissolved itself and transferred all its authority and territory to the Bolshevik government in Moscow. Japan retained the northern half of Sakhalin Island until 1925, ostensibly as compensation for the massacre of about 700 civilians and soldiers at the Japanese garrison at Nikolaevsk-na-Amure in January 1920. This "compensatory" motive for holding the territory was belied by the fact that Japanese retaliation for the actions of the Russian partisans had taken between two and three times as many Russian lives. Re-establishment During the New Union Treaty in 1991, Soviet Union under Michail Gorbachev became Union of Soviet Sovereign Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and began to regain its former power as a industrial and military superpower, as the Economy of the Soviet Union became one of the fastest growing major economies in the world. But the Far Eastern Republic, together with the Russian Federation, wanted to be free and declared their independence from the Soviet Union. Russian Federation as well Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the Far Eastern Republic undergone significant changes during the 1990s, moving from a centrally planned economy to a more market-based and globally integrated economy. Far Eastern Republic has an abundance of natural gas, oil, coal, percious metals, and minerals, that helped the Far Eastern Republic's economy to grow during the first ten years. Vladivostok, Far Eastern Republic's largest city, has undergone many changes, even created a zone to combine business activity, living space and entertainment in one single developement; Vladivostok International Business Center, Far Eastern Republic. Many skyscrapers have been built. The population has increased to ten million, making Vladivostok one of the largest cities of the Northern Hemisphere on the planet. Since the 2000s, Far Eastern Republic has undergone an industralization, and the cities in the Far Eastern Republic are growing. Far Eastern Republic is now a regional power. Category:Communist states